A liquid crystal display (LCD) module of a conventional thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD) requires use of a chip on board (COB) on a printed circuit board (PCB) in LCD devices. Corresponding signals for the LCD module are converted by the COB and then outputted to an LCD panel so as to drive the LCD panel to display a desired image.
The prior art LCD module comprises a backplate, a PCB and a PCB cover-plate. The PCB is fixed on the backplate, and the PCB cover-plate is fixed to the backplate. Currently, most of LCD modules use a galvanized steel sheet as the backplate, and the PCB is usually fixed by use of screws or by use of springy clips in combination with a corresponding backplate partition structure.
However, using the screws to fix the PCB leads to a low assembling efficiency and makes it inconvenient to re-process the PCB; and use of the springy clips in combination with the corresponding backplate partition structure increases the complexity of the backplate structure.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art to provide a PCB that is easy to be fixed and will not increase the complexity of the backplate structure as well as an LCD module comprising the PCB.